


Stay With Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: KInda sad i guess, M/M, well bucks sad and steve makes him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Bucky cannot sleep cause of horrible nightmares so everynight he wants to go to Steve’s room to sleep with him cause he knows he’ll protect him whatsoever. He eventually admits it one day to S who tell him to come sleep w/ him ( sorry for the typos)(From Tumblr User: @maxitrash)





	

“Steve?” A voice whispered from outside of his door. Steve didn’t sleep very well and often spent his nights readjusting to the new world. Though he had been on modern day Earth for a few years now, he still hadn’t caught up on everything that had happened.

“Buck, is that you?” Steve mumbled back, clambering out of his warm bed to open the door. Bucky looked to the floor. “Are you okay?”

“’M fine, Stevie. Can… can I sleep with you, tonight?” He whispered, not daring to meet Steve’s eyes. He feared being rejected. So many nights he had laid in his bed, weeping and begging for someone to help him but no one ever came, which Bucky was always thankful for in the morning. He, of course, had to keep up his macho act. Pfft, he wasn’t scared of anything!

“O-of course,” Steve said, moving so Bucky could climb into his bed. He closed the door, sitting down next to him. “Do you, uh, wanna talk about what’s wrong. Like, you don’t have to because I can see that that could be personal and I’m probably over reacting and you might just be cold or something. I’m so sorry, just ignore me. I don’t think I can stop ramb–”

Bucky cut Steve off with a kiss. Steve froze. Bucky froze. Neither really knew what to do. Bucky pulled away first, his eyes, somehow, wider than Steve’s.

“Uh, I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have bothered you… I’m going to, uh, go now…” Bucky turned to leave, but Steve grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Stay with me?” Steve requested. Bucky complied.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Marvel blog is: @steevanbucket


End file.
